Coming Home
by AnGeLiCaNiMeKiTtY
Summary: He had defeated the Dark Lord and after two years away from the people who mattered to him the most. He would return to them, especially to the girl he loves so much. Seen in two points of view, her anticipation, his return and the night they would share


Title: Coming Home

Author name: karenkatekitty

Summary: He had defeated the Dark Lord and after two years away from the people who mattered to him the most. He would return to them, especially to the girl he loves so much. Seen in two points of view, her anticipation, his return and the night they would share as the beginning of their life together. Please R/R! (Contains bits of spoilers here and there.) PG very mild, really.

* * *

"Close"

by: Aaron Lines

Ooh yeah..

Oh yeah..

Across the miles, it's funny to me

How far away you are, but how near you seem to be

I could talk all night just to hear you breathe

Spend my life just living this dream

You're all I'll ever need

You give me strength

You give me hope

You give me someone to love, someone to hold

When I'm in your arms

I need you to know

I've never been

I've never been this close

With all the loves I used to know

I kept my distance, yeah, I never let go

But in your arms, I know I'm safe

Cause I've never been held and I've never been kissed in this way

Yeah, you're all I'll ever need

You're all I'll ever need

You give me strength

You give me hope

You give me someone to love, someone to hold

When I'm in your arms

I need you to know

I've never been, I've never been this

Close enough to see it's true

Close enough to trust in you

Closer now than any words can say

And when I'm in your arms

Need you to know

I've never been

I've never been this close

You give me strength

You give me hope

You give me someone to love, someone to hold

When I'm in your arms

I need you to know

I've never been.. I've never been

Darling, I swear

I've never been. I've never been this close

* * *

'I'm off to see her finally.' I've missed her so much. It had been two years since I defeated Voldemort and left her and the rest of the wizarding world. Dumbledore had advised me that it was best for all of the people I cared for especially her. The death eaters would have wanted to avenge their master's death and she had been through too much suffering. Her parents had died in our sixth year something that had almost crushed her spirit. Voldemort was true to his word he wanted the muggle-born wizards and witches to suffer. Now all of these were nothing but memories, our dreadful past as I would like to think of it.

I went to see Ron first. It was a bit of a shock for him to see me. He's happily married and has a son. He's playing for the Chuddley Cannons as Keeper and he's doing a very good job at it. His wife whom I had never expected him before to be romantically involved with was Luna Lovegood. A very odd combination those two but they seemed to love each other so deeply. Ron told me that Ginny and Neville had also started dating. I remember Ginny breaking up with Dean in our seventh year and Neville was so delighted about it then. I guess he got what he wished for. As for me, I had no idea what was up ahead. Whether she'll take me back or if she had found someone to replace me in her heart. Ron told me she's staying at #12 Grimmauld Place just as we had talked about before I left to face Voldemort. She had wanted to go with me in battle but I had told her that I couldn't risk her getting hurt. I had told her to stay there and wait till I would return. She had said she would be going to a wizarding university so she could teach transfiguration at Hogwarts afterwards. Sirius' old house would be a good place to live in since it's in London and is close to where she'd study. She has shared all her hopes and dreams with me and she had lighted a spark of hope in me when I couldn't bear to live my life anymore. Staring out of the Knight bus window I can see the dark sky with only a few faint stars in sight. 'I'm finally coming home to you and this time I'm staying for good,' I told myself. The bus moved swiftly in the almost deserted streets of London. Soon enough I would be able to see her again.

* * *

I sat by the window of my room. #12 Grimmauld Place was once again dead quiet. I was the only one here. Even Kreacher had gone missing. Dobby would usually show up to help me keep the place clean. I only have Hedwig for company but I sent her to my University Professor to turn in my school paper. The house was still magically kept. Harry intended for it to be a safe place for us to live in. But for now I'm still alone awaiting for his return. The Prophecy about him and the Dark Lord said that only one can exist and so the other would die. I know for sure that he had defeated Voldemort and I'm still waiting for him to come back. Every night I look out the window waiting for him to show up. He's after all the only person I have left. Surely the Weasleys love me just like family but what I need is to be with him again. Ron, our other best friend is happily married and with a kid. As I looked outside the window all I saw were the dimly lighted streetlamps. The neighborhood was awfully quiet but why wouldn't it be it's already fifteen past midnight. The cup of tea I was holding had gone cold already. I have been sitting in the same spot by the window for hours now. It had been like a ritual for me to wait for him. I couldn't believe I've been doing this for two years now. I wish I could see him walking across the street. I wish I could see him walking towards the house. Finally having him back in my life - but come to think of it he never truly left. He always has a special place in my heart. If only I could have him with me again then I wouldn't be lonely anymore. 'Is that the Knight bus?' as asked myself as I looked out the window. Who would be traveling this late at night? After a few minutes stop, the bus went dashing off again leaving a dark figure standing from across the street. I couldn't quite figure out who the man is but my heart started beating faster. I couldn't see the man's face clearly but there is a distinct familiarity with the messy hair. Could this be? Is my imagination playing a cruel trick on me again? I stared out the window and watched as the figure moved towards the house. He's wearing a thick black cloak. He's a lot closer now. He has dark hair. I can't believe what I'm seeing. Is it really Harry? He was now standing by the door. If it were really Harry he'd know how to get in. I watched in anticipation as the man looked up towards the window where I watched him. From where I'm standing I could see those familiar emerald green eyes staring back at me. His face had matured a little he doesn't look like the seventeen-year-old teenage boy I have known before. The person staring back at me was a young man who had been pushed to maturity. He had to carry the weight of the world since he was eleven and now he's finally here and I'm going to make sure that he wouldn't go through the same hardships again. I don't know how to but I will do my best to give him the happy life that he truthfully deserves.

'I'm finally here.' The door of #12 Grimmauld Place is right in front of me. Should I knock? No, I don't have to. Hermione had charmed this door for sure and I'm absolutely positive that I can enter the house without even asking. She'd already know it's me. I stared up the window of the only lighted room. Looking back at me are the most beautiful brown eyes I have missed for the longest time. She's up there looking down at me. I wonder if she'll take me in? 'Don't be a fool. She's here. She waited for you. She kept her promise just as you are keeping yours,' I told myself. I have to talk to her. All I have to do is apparate inside and just as I thought, now I stood behind the one witch I have grown to love so much.

"Hermione," I said her name and it felt wonderful. Uttering the one word that meant my reason for living. She turned away from the window and our eyes met once again.

"Harry, it's you. You've finally come home. You kept your promise," she said as tears welled from her eyes. She ran up to me and put her arms around me. The feeling of her body against mine filled the void that for two long years plagued my existence. She's sobbed on my shoulders and cling on to me as if afraid that if she'd free me I'll disappear. The thought was both amusing and comforting, knowing that she had longed for me all these time as much as I wanted to be with her while I fought Death-Eaters with the Aurors I was with.

"I'm never going to leave you again," I whispered to her. I think what I said calmed her. She stared back at me, her longing eyes piercing my soul. No words were said but in some way we understood each other. No reply from her was needed. I could already understand just by the way she looked at me.

"I thought I would never see you again but I knew that I shouldn't give up hope. I love you too much to give up on you," she said as few more tear drops cascaded down her cheeks. I dried them away and captured her lips with mine. I have waited so long for this, the moment that I would be able to kiss her without the fear of endangering her life.

I felt a whirlwind of emotions surge inside my body. I pulled her closer to me not wanting to let go. She didn't flinch she was as passionate as I was in our shared kiss. One thing led to the other. We were both hungry of each other. We filled the emptiness that we both felt for the past two years and we seem to be making up for the times we bitterly suffered apart. We fell on top of her soft warm bed.

My bottled-up emotions were running wild. His kisses trailed down burning sensations in my skin that made me whimper in joyful bliss. He knew his affects on me and he's using it to his advantage and needless to say I was enjoying and savoring every single minute of it. His caresses made me shiver and moan with distinct pleasure of having him with me. We had never been intimate before. We were both fearful of what might happen especially at those times when Voldemort was still at large. We struggled out of our clothes not wanting to let go of each other. His hands moved in places that I never thought would cause me too much pleasure. He knew what he was doing that was for sure. He made me feel the mixed emotions of joy and agony all at the same time and finally he was inside me the feeling that caused me both pain and sheer bliss.

Everything seem so perfect, we were swaying in the same rhythm like are bodies have known all along what to do. We were making love, and it seemed like the most beautiful act that two people in love could share. It was passionate and intense. My feelings for him were burning deep inside me. It was my first time to make love and I couldn't have imagined myself doing it with anyone else but him. He was gentle but eager and being with him that way felt so right. It's like my life had finally been put in its rightful place, with me in his arms.

Finally the moment came when a distinct feeling of ecstasy burst inside me. I felt whole, like the missing part of my life had finally been completed. Now I am one with him. The thing I remembered last was saying 'I love you' before falling into deep slumber.

* * *

It was a night I would never forget. The woman that I love was finally mine. I have never hoped for anything more wonderful than being with her. Holding her in my arms as I fell asleep but before I did, I heard her say 'I love you,' I wasn't able to reply but I knew that I probably had a smile on my face before I drifted to sleep.

I was looking at the most beautiful being beside me. She snuggled closer to me and it felt so right having her in my arms. The many nights I spent restless was compensated by just one night with her. She was the only missing piece in my life and we can finally be together without anyone or anything to keep us apart.

She steered a little and I was once again staring down at the most beautiful set of brown eyes.

"How long have I been sleeping?" she asked as I smiled at her.

"It's only 9 in the morning. Do you have school today?" I asked as I planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"Yeah but I think I would rather stay here with you. It's a good enough excuse," she muttered. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Hermione Granger the most studious person I know would be skipping school to be with me.

"You're not sick are you?" I asked jokingly as I placed a hand on her forehead.

"Very funny Potter!" she said and she started tickling me. It was just like old times only we had never tickled each other in bed, specially tickling each other naked beneath the covers. I tickled her back and before I knew it she was ready to surrender.

"That should teach you a lesson," I said as I planted a kiss on her forehead. Do you want to eat breakfast I'll make you some," I offered.

"No, I think I should be the one making you breakfast. I know you're really tired from last night," she said with a mischievous grin on her face. She was about to leave the bed when I pulled her back.

She was beautiful with just her white cotton sheets around her. The curves her body was very defined. Her bushy hair was now a mass of disarrayed curls but they were beautiful just the same. Her brilliant smile and her sparkling eyes just took my breath away. "You know I was about to ask you something last night before, you know, what happened to us," I muttered. I tried to master every bit of courage in me.

"What is it Harry? What did you want to ask me before, last night?" Hermione asked. She had a concerned look on her face. It reminded me of how she would worry about me when we were still in Hogwarts. It reminded me of how her eyes would be bloodshot from crying all night because of worrying about me in our sixth year.

I couldn't help but smile. "What's going on in that unruly head of yours?" she asked again.

"Wait where's my cloak?" I looked for it on the floor while she sat by the bedside next to me. I took my cloak and got a small velvet box in the pocket. "Here it is," I said as I showed her the black box that held my future. It was all up to her now.

* * *

* * *


End file.
